1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to woodsplitting devices especially those utilized by individual homeowners.
2. Possible Prior Art
The following references are cited with the view however that the same do not constitute prior art such as would serve to anticipate the claims set forth in the instant application for letters
______________________________________ Inventor Patent U.S. Pat. No. Date ______________________________________ 1. Reini Log Lifter for Log 4,544,008 10/1/85 Splitter 2. Wech, Jr. et al Log Lifter 4,431,362 2/14/84 3. Meyer Log Splitter 4,842,030 6/27/89 Improvements 4. Brace Woodsplitting Head 4,860,806 8/29/89 Assembly 5. Rattray Hydraulic Log 4,240,476 12/23/80 Splitting Attach- ment for a Tractor 6. Larson Log Splitter for 4,278,118 7/14/81 Garden Tractors 7. Scarbrough, Jr. Log Splitter with 4,615,366 10/7/86 Rapid Return Hydraulic Cylinder 8. Kinig et al. Hydraulic Log 4,153,088 5/8/79 Splitter Attachment for Farm Tractors and Industrial Tractors 9. Phelps et al. Log Splitter 4,293,013 10/6/81 ______________________________________